millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Ningalkkum Aakaam Kodeeshwaran (2012 season)
This is the first season of Ningalkkum Aakaam Kodeeshwaran, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Suresh Gopi. In clock format all contestants had 30 seconds for answer the 1st-5th questions and 45 seconds for answer the 6th-10th questions. On 11th-15th questions a clock missed. Lifelines In this version were these lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Audience Poll Episodes * Episode 1 (9th April 2012) * Episode 2 (10th April 2012) * Episode 3 (11th April 2012) Muhammed Akheel (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 4 (12th April 2012) Muhammed Akheel (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Aswathy C.A (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 5 (16th April 2012) Aswathy C.A (Rs. 1,250,000) Krishna Prasad T (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) * Episode 6 (17th April 2012) ? (Rs. ?) Uma Devi P.G. (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 7 (18th April 2012) Uma Devi P.G. (Rs. 640,000) Najmah Noorudeen (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 8 (19th April 2012) Najmah Noorudeen (?) * Episode 9 (23rd April 2012) Indu S (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Abhilash V B (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 10 (24th April 2012) Abhilash V B (?) * Episode 11 (25th April 2012) * Episode 12 (26th April 2012) * Episode 13 (30th April 2012) * Episode 14 (1st May 2012) * Episode 15 (2nd May 2012) * Episode 16 (3rd May 2012) * Episode 17 (7th May 2012) Shobha (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 18 (8th May 2012) - Celebrity Special Shobha (Rs. 2,500,000) Suraj Venjaramoodu (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 19 (9th May 2012) - Celebrity Special Suraj Venjaramoodu (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 20 (10th May 2012) * Episode 21 (14th May 2012) * Episode 22 (15th May 2012) * Episode 23 (16th May 2012) Shyla C.K (Rs. 2,000, continued) * Episode 24 (17th May 2012) Shyla C.K (Rs. 5,000,000, continued again) * Episode 25 (21st May 2012) - Celebrity Special Shyla C.K (Rs. 5,000,000) Kavya Madhavan (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 26 (22nd May 2012) * Episode 27 (23rd May 2012) * Episode 28 (24th May 2012) * Episode 29 (28th May 2012) * Episode 30 (29th May 2012) * Episode 31 (30th May 2012) * Episode 32 (31st May 2012) * Episode 33 (4th June 2012) * Episode 34 (5th June 2012) * Episode 35 (6th June 2012) * Episode 36 (7th June 2012) - Celebrity Special Samvritha Sunil (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 37 (11th June 2012) Sabareesh (?) * Episode 38 (12th June 2012) * Episode 39 (13th June 2012) * Episode 40 (14th June 2012) * Episode 41 (18th June 2012) * Episode 42 (19th June 2012) * Episode 43 (20th June 2012) * Episode 44 (21st June 2012) * Episode 45 (25th June 2012) * Episode 46 (26th June 2012) * Episode 47 (27th June 2012) * Episode 48 (28th June 2012) - Celebrity Special K. S. Chithra (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 49 (2nd July 2012) * Episode 50 (3rd July 2012) - Celebrity Special Jayaram and Parvathy (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 51 (4th July 2012) - Celebrity Special Jayaram and Parvathy (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 52 (5th July 2012) * Episode 53 (9th July 2012) * Episode 54 (10th July 2012) * Episode 55 (11th July 2012) * Episode 56 (12th July 2012) * Episode 57 (16th July 2012) * Episode 58 (17th July 2012) * Episode 59 (18th July 2012) * Episode 60 (19th July 2012) * Episode 61 (23rd July 2012) * Episode 62 (24th July 2012) * Episode 63 (25th July 2012) * Episode 64 (26th July 2012) * Episode 65 (30th July 2012) * Episode 66 (31st July 2012) * Episode 67 (1st August 2012) * Episode 68 (2nd August 2012) - Celebrity Special Guinness Pakru and Ranjini Haridas (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 69 (6th August 2012) * Episode 70 (7th August 2012) * Episode 71 (8th August 2012) * Episode 72 (9th August 2012) * Episode 73 (13th August 2012) * Episode 74 (14th August 2012) * Episode 75 (15th August 2012) - Celebrity Special Vijay Yesudas and Swetha Mohan (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 76 (16th August 2012) * Episode 77 (20th August 2012) * Episode 78 (21st August 2012) * Episode 79 (22nd August 2012) Aneesh (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 80 (23rd August 2012) Aneesh (Rs. 2,500,000) Trivia * Shyla C.K is first contestant in Malayalam version to reach the Top Prize question, also saved all three lifelines to 12th and two lifelines to penultimate questions respectively and took the biggest winning. * Indu S is contestant, who saved all three lifelines to 11th question. See also * Kaun Banega Crorepati (for Hindi and English-speaking peoples) * Kannadada Kotyadhipati (for Kannada-speaking peoples) * Neengalum Vellalam Oru Kodi (for Tamil-speaking peoples) * Meelo Evaru Koteeswarudu (for Telugu-speaking peoples) * Kon Hoeel Marathi Crorepati (for Marathi-speaking peoples) * Ke Hobe Banglar Kotipoti (for Bengali-speaking peoples) * Ke Bani Crorepati (for Bhodjpuri-speaking peoples) Category:Indian Series